Donald Duck/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Donald Duck in animated productions. Films Cartoon shorts Donald-Duck-in-The-Wise-Little-Hen-donald-duck-7495151-550-401.jpg|Donald Duck in his film debut The Wise Little Hen Donald-duck-cartoon-pics-i8.jpg|The opening card for the Donald Duck theatrical cartoon short series DD Cinemascope.jpg|The opening card for Donald Duck cartoons made in Cinemascope D&G title card.jpg|The opening card for cartoons with both Donald and Goofy. Spirit 43 - Average Donald Duck Title card - títol.jpg|The title card of a Donald Duck short film; the design is typical of those used in Disney shorts during the studio's partnership with RKO Radio Pictures (1937-1954) Vlcsnap-2013-06-17-11h28m41s156.jpg|Donald's feet Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6369626-800-600.jpg|Donald in The Band Concert Donald losing it in nazi factory.jpg 29507.jpg|Donald with an egg on his head, angry Shitley Temple The Auotgraph Hound.jpg|Donald meeting Shirley Temple in The Autograph Hound. ClockCleaners1.jpg steak donald.jpg donald pie.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy5.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy4.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy3.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy11.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy13.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy14.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy15.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy17.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy18.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy19.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy2.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy20.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy21.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy23.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy24.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy25.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy26.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy8.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy7.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy6.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy5.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy4.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy3.jpg Tumblr myi69u5BSZ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Onice2.jpg Tumblr mwanl9zXSf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ly9nwaGYio1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m4yglmSvSO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Eyes Have It 5.jpg Tumblr mpp00lQh1f1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwsrzheKis1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg DD in Buyer Be Wise.jpg Tumblr mxhdf30fSD1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1980-disco-4.jpg Tumblr myi549JGTJ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Dn6large.jpg Dn12large.jpg Tumblr mzn4av9Ihg1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzy159OR1q1qhcrb0o1 500.gif Tumblr mzqklzePJT1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzqknz3KhV1r3jmn6o1 500.png 49811.jpg 49807.jpg Tumblr n08fb0ZPHT1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr moz76ePBbc1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mvuro1g1Pd1skj4oyo1 400.gif Tumblr mqekjoXWXq1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Donald Duck Duck Pimples 1945 - YouTube5.jpg|Hennesy! Tumblr n0amya9Uy81r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr n0amya9Uy81r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n0amuuqCIE1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n0an03vIHg1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1947-bootle-3.jpg 1955-frotteur-2.jpg 1954-dragon-mecanique-04.jpg 1954-volant-2.jpg 1954-volant-3.jpg 1937-hawai-2.jpg 1937-lonesome-3.jpg 1949-forestier-03.jpg 1949-forestier-02.jpg 1959-accident-5.jpg 1959-accident-2.jpg 1936-alpine-3.jpg 1939-gus-6.jpg 1936-cirque-3.jpg 1936-cirque-4.jpg 1953-jouvence-2.jpg 1953-jouvence-3.jpg 1953-jouvence-4.jpg 1940-steps-2.jpg 1940-steps-3.jpg 1940-steps-5.jpg 1940-steps-7.jpg 1935-patine-5.jpg 1936-polo-12.jpg 1936-campagne-2.jpg 1936-campagne-4.jpg 1936-opera-4.jpg 1936-demenagement-2.jpg 1936-demenagement-4.jpg 1953-neighbor-2.jpg 1953-neighbor-3.jpg 1961-ecologie-04.jpg 1961-ecologie-02.jpg 1953-canvas-2.jpg 1954-pygmees-2.jpg 1954-pygmees-4.jpg DONALD~15.jpg|Donald dressed as Alice in Donald in Mathmagic Land. DONALD~16.jpg DONALD~14.jpg DONALD~13.jpg DONALD~12.jpg DONALD1.jpg DonaldOnPhone.jpg Donald daisy chinese restaurant.gif dd17.jpg PDVD 314.jpg|Evil Donald Bellboy Donald 5.jpg|Evil Donald again Donald-s-cousin-gus-poster.jpg|Donald with his cousin Gus Goose. Tumblr n14j0jLcc01r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n14j40Kwrc1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n14jc4hebd1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n14j9eEwi91r3jmn6o2 1280.png Donald and tire patch.png Screen-Shot-2013-08-08-at-1.07.07-AM.png 06878.jpg Tumblr n1j9spVd8D1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1j9ujeEYl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1j9woaSEe1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donald on phone.jpg Donald with breakfast aroma.jpg Sgt pete and donald.jpg DonaldAndDolores.jpg Tumblr m8kccj6Ha91r3jmn6o1 500.png Donald pleaded.jpg 0dac03ca6-1.jpg Donaldv2-03.jpg Tumblr m8kbuuKykm1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr lz591jyltP1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr m3kbo6Kacv1r3jmn6o1 500.png Donald pleading daisy.jpg Tumblr m3kbffsovw1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n0sq74OEOK1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n0tc925SYJ1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0uedlcEU31qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0sqa0XQMQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6g3fhLFHg1r3jmn6o1 500.png Donald and inflatable water toy.jpg LITTERBUG title.jpg|Title card for The Litterbug. Donald Duck - temper.png DonalfdduckBIRTHCONTROL.JPG Screen-Shot-2013-07-31-at-11.18.44-AM-150x150.png Tumblr mp8uetwhAw1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube2.jpg|Doanld with Sarah Jessica Parker in Electric Holiday 1967-family-planning-05.jpg 1967-family-planning-02.jpg Tumblr mjbcmrQ5fT1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Donald makes a cameo appearance in Toby Tortoise Returns Dd small raft.jpg Md&g phone.jpg Tumblr n23lu2LzR41r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donald and wild man goofy.jpg Tumblr mfxbi3u1hC1r3jmn6o1 500.png Md&g wrecked ship.jpg Mickey donald and buzzsaw.jpg Md&g splitup.jpg Vlcsnap-11316204.png 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-04.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-06.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-08.jpg 1966-donald-fire-survival-plan-12.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party Surprise.jpg Tumblr n2t00bBOEJ1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n2t00bBOEJ1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Goofy fished donald out.jpg Tumblr n2t06hqbzb1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2vjcxDScP1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1938-ange-4.jpg 1938-ange-3.jpg 1938-ange-2.jpg 1956-menagers-2.jpg 1956-menagers-4.jpg 1954-diary-4.jpg 1954-diary-5.jpg 1954-canyonscope-2.jpg 1954-canyonscope-3.jpg 1954-canyonscope-5.jpg 1955-beezy-2.jpg 1954-brownstone-3.jpg 1953-rugged-3.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194114.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194113.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194112.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193491.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193488.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193487.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193486.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193485.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193483.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193480.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193477.jpg Tumblr n2t9mwjcxI1r3jmn6o1 1280.png ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193466.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194183.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194180.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194177.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194166.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194165.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194163.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194162.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194160.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194159.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194158.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT194157.jpg Tumblr n2t9o5rJc31r3jmn6o1 1280.png Fire3.png Tumblr n2tcxgHlgj1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1942 - Symphony Hour6.jpg 1942 - Symphony Hour5.jpg 1942 - Symphony Hour4.jpg 1942 - Symphony Hour2.jpg 1942 - Symphony Hour3.jpg 1942 - Symphony Hour1.jpg Tumblr lxv951H9fy1r3jmn6o1 500.png Md&g wrecked car.jpg Tumblr n2tf9zHqDN1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2tf8uuGiF1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donald watches daisy make out with another.jpg 1952-verger-4.jpg 1952-verger-2.jpg Tumblr n3jhysZ4LC1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3ji18Y1h01r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3ji6dXBb71r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3ji2cHqG31r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donald has goofy in cage.jpg ChipsAhoyattack.jpg Tumblr n3zvyah0Oa1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1940-donald-benevole-02.jpg 1940-donald-benevole-03.jpg 1940-donald-benevole-04.jpg Donald chasing goofy with cage.jpg Chasing.jpg PeteandDonaldinjured.jpg Tumblr n3rlp0dZnq1s2wio8o1 500.gif Tumblr n4clzlz6cH1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n4cldlfgkE1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n4clur0Isn1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n4cl9kLNNs1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n4f52px4211qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Daisy with donald.jpg Tumblr n4mljneoj31qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwfl9cmFWT1qhcrb0o1 500.gif Tumblr n4d5jrvMA51r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n4d5jrvMA51r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n43dzzBsdj1rf73xqo6 250.gif Tumblr n43dzzBsdj1rf73xqo5 250.gif Tumblr n43dzzBsdj1rf73xqo4 250.gif Tumblr n43dzzBsdj1rf73xqo3 250.gif Tumblr n4d5ljcWDe1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Md&g pulling on boat.jpg Studio cop holding donald.jpg Tumblr n544wvFASb1qhcrb0o1 500.gif Tumblr n52h6otDzd1r3jmn6o4 1280.png Tumblr n52h6otDzd1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n52gzl6mq11r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n5bj0aJLOL1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg D&g billposters.jpg Tumblr lzjxugFWpX1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n5ogv3ioCd1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lzscxbjtmX1qko4x4o1 r1 500.gif Vlcsnap-1447617.png D&g no sail.jpg Tumblr n5pih3skJz1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n5pifp5jz31r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n5pik5cXbb1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n5s8mxmrVd1s2wio8o1 500.gif Dd and sgt pete.jpg Tumblr n67rdhuAaO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n62gvdfykG1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_n62gy1geXT1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n6gzs5Lhho1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Toytinkers.jpg 1939-marins-5.jpg 1939-marins-4.jpg 1939-marins-2.jpg Tumblr mldl6id1f61qbrdf3o1 500.gif Tumblr n6ktezG8XA1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6ktphXTJc1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr n6ktphXTJc1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6ktzdxvDa1r3jmn6o2 500.png Tumblr n6ktzdxvDa1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1949-birthday-8.jpg 1949-birthday-7.jpg 1949-birthday-5.jpg 1949-birthday-4.jpg 1949-birthday-3.jpg 1949-birthday-2.jpg Tumblr n6s3ajeLQO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Donald and goofy in car in desert.jpg Donald and goofy at boat dock.jpg Tumblr n6s185MDVY1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n6s126A4fD1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n6s0n3Rvnv1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Donald's golf clubs.jpg Donald facepalm.jpg Tumblr_n6wpevY6gP1s2wio8o1_500.gif Tumblr n75bkfyAUR1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n75bgdUShb1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1951-dude-4.jpg 1951-dude-2.jpg Tumblr n75bm0rJAb1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donald spots the bird who messed up the car!.png Tumblr_lmie1cr2Sj1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr n7lt5ddEKV1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n7lt7sjld81r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n7lt6mU9Y31r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n7r8ze241U1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m2m647fQFB1qa1xnko1 500.gif Tumblr n7wbzfRx271qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_n8263bFAtB1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n8hcgegLPn1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n8kjqyJrwB1r3jmn6o1_1280.png 1951-lucky-5.jpg 1951-lucky-2.jpg Tumblr_n8kk6xWDGW1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n8kkc3dUyF1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n8rwbhzlLB1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n8pv0mPMyU1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr n8pv33Xzie1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n8pv33Xzie1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr_n8pvktdrH81r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n992anrppg1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg 1952-stitck-3.jpg Tumblr_n9efkmD9NX1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr n9efiesZ2E1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr n9efiesZ2E1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n9efiesZ2E1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr_n947t5IUaJ1s2wio8o1_500.gif MICKEYS SERVICE.png BAND CONCERT.png MOOSE HUNTERS.png DON DONALD.png Donaldsdiarystreetclosepan5.jpg Donaldsdiarypark2.jpg Donaldsdiarypark.jpg Donaldsdiaryopenpanstreet2.jpg Donaldsdiaryopenpanstreet.jpg Moose-hunters.jpg Moose Hunters 1.jpg Moose costume.jpg Donald-Duck-Don-Donald-donald-duck-9562780-720-480.jpg Don donald 2.jpg Ccf2d02.jpg 4561376 l2.jpg Tumblr n9ti79Oibr1r3jmn6o3 500.png Tumblr n9ti79Oibr1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr_n9ti8bz0HZ1r3jmn6o1_1280.png ORPHAN'S PICNIC.png MICKEY'S GRAND OPERA.png DONALD AND PLUTO.png ALPINE CLIMBERS.png TIMBER.png GOLDEN EGGS.png DONALDS PENGUIN.png DONALDS LUCKY DAY.png COUSIN GUS.png CHEF DONALD.png BEACH PICNIC.png Tumblr na0ph98Pjj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg DONALDS SNOW FIGHT.png DONALDS GOLD MINE.png DONALD'S GARDEN.png DONALD GETS DRAFTED.png THE OLD ARMY GAME.png HOME DEFENCE.png DONALD'S TIRE TROUBLE.png DER FUERER'S FACE.png BELLBOY DONALD.png OLD SEQUOIA.png Tumblr_na7lb3toJ01r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_na7lhgzOkV1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr na7lj25KIj1r3jmn6o2 500.png Tumblr na7lj25KIj1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr_na7lcss3Gh1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nagomhx2Cp1qhcrb0o1_500.gif Tumblr naja56kNMh1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr naja56kNMh1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg PDVD 316.jpg PDVD 315.jpg PDVD 313.jpg PDVD 312.jpg PDVD 311.jpg PDVD 310.jpg PDVD 309.jpg PDVD 308.jpg PDVD 306.jpg PDVD 305.jpg PDVD 302.jpg PDVD 301.jpg PDVD 300.jpg PDVD 297.jpg PDVD 296.jpg PDVD 292.jpg PDVD 291.jpg PDVD 290.jpg PDVD 289.jpg PDVD 288.jpg Tumblr_namze7rR8K1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Donald's car got a flat.jpg Tumblr nasn3t1Kvp1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nasn3t1Kvp1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_natxtbncyI1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_naxjwfNC3B1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_naxjzul0NL1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_naxk18miuJ1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_naxkexujI91r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_naxjychpxO1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nb1qnjUQ821qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nb3f7yA2JB1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mm2a70v3Ap1qbrdf3o2_500.gif Tumblr_nb6nbpDez71qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg 1950-daisy-8.jpg 1950-daisy-6.jpg 1950-daisy-3.jpg 1950-daisy-2.jpg Tumblr_mo1ywnY1EF1qhcrb0o1_r1_500.gif WIDE OPEN SPACES.png STRAIGHT SHOOTERS.png Tumblr nbertwAJYL1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nbjsadPsNV1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg ''Saludos Amigos Icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg|Donald in ''Saludos Amigos Icerasaludosamigos1931.jpg|Donald meets José 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_34_24_PM.png|José hugs Donald tightly. 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_36_09_PM.png|The artists paints the steps they walk on. 4011025_std.jpg|Jose meet Donald in Saludos Amigos Tumblr n1qvhiXX8a1r3vhy7o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qvhiXX8a1r3vhy7o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qvhiXX8a1r3vhy7o2 250.gif Tumblr n1qvhiXX8a1r3vhy7o1 250.gif ''The Three Caballeros Icerathreecaballeros2296.jpg|Donald and Joe meet Panchito Dd and dora luz.gif|Donald looking toward Dora Luz bandicam 2013-06-22 14-46-49-525.jpg bandicam 2013-06-22 14-02-09-545.jpg bandicam 2013-06-22 13-53-23-149.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg Trecaballeros.png 1945-caballeros-2.jpg 1945-caballeros-3.jpg 1945-caballeros-4.jpg 1945-caballeros-7.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-3027.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4695.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4824.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4829.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4900.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4686.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4819.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4469.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4652.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4656.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4658.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4957.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4683.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-7987.jpg Donald_is_holding_on_to_Jose.jpg|Donald is holding on to Jose Carioca. The-three-caballeros-donald-cactus.jpg 1209700928 1.jpg Photo65.jpg Tc31.jpg Tumblr n7hdy1b2qp1s2wio8o1 500.gif Tumblr_n85jebgHkH1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n85jmfXOdp1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr n3w41rbhV41rxt9glo4 1280.jpg Fun and Fancy Free Icerafancyfree3043.jpg|Donald in ''Fun and Fancy Free fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg|"Shut up!" MV5BMTYxMDAyOTUwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzI4MDIyNw@@ V1 SX640 SY854 .jpg Matb8.jpg Donald and goofy perspiring.gif 44005.jpg 44008.jpg Tumblr n1n4wi4YKG1r3vhy7o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1n4wi4YKG1r3vhy7o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1n4wi4YKG1r3vhy7o5 r1 250.gif fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-6191.jpg ''Melody Time Samba.jpg|Donald with the Aracuan Bird in the Blame it On the Samba segment of ''Melody Time Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg|Donald regaining his color in Melody Time 1955-samba-2.jpg 1955-samba-3.jpg 1955-samba-6.jpg DDJCmt.jpg ''The Prince and the Pauper Char 29641.jpg|Donald in ''The Prince and the Pauper Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2588.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2759.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2765.jpg ''Fantasia 2000 Fantasia 2000 Scene.png|Donald & Daisy reunite in Fantasia 2000. F2000 97.png F2000 98.png F2000 99.png F2000 102.png Mickey's Magical Christmas 79876925.jpg|Donald with Jiminy Cricket in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas Song-BestChristmasOfAll.jpg MickeyChristmas2.jpg ''Mickey's House of Villains Image 0002.jpg|Doanld in a devil costume in ''Mickey's House of Villains Mickey's House of Villains (011).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (012).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (013).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (014).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (015).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (016).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (049).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (051).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (052).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (053).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (054).jpg The Fates-House of Villains05.jpg The Fates-House of Villains04.jpg The Fates-House of Villains03.jpg The Fates-House of Villains02.jpg Mickey's House of Villains (062).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (063).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (064).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (162).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (164).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (168).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (169).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (178).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (188).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (189).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (191).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (213).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (232).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (241).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (254).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (263).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (264).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (266).jpg|Donald dressed as Jafar ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-2248.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5635.jpg 2004-mousquetaires-5.jpg Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickey-s-Twice-Upon-a-Christmas-image-mickeys-twice-upon-a-christmas-36221715-300-169.png 28898.jpg 800px-Twiceuponaxmas_433.jpg|Donald in ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg Other films The Little Mermaid (Bluray 1080p).MKV-002.jpg|Donald made a cameo during with Mickey and Goofy in The Little Mermaid Piano Duel.jpg|Donald vs. Daffy on piano dueling in Who Framed Roger Rabbit DisneyEnchantedPDVD_055.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Skeleton Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck as a Skeleton Pirate Tumblr my2ubbqcke1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Donald has a brief cameo appearance in Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg Donald Duck cameo in Chicken Little featurette.JPG|Donald Duck in a deleted opening of Chicken Little (film) Donaldduck.jpg Don duck t image.jpg|Donald's cameo in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Mick Donald in Goofyimage.jpg|Donald with Mickey in A Goofy Movie Tumblr_n9hj69ofhl1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Television ''Walt Disney anthology series Donaldduck1954.jpg 1954-donald-duck-story-02.jpg 1954-donald-duck-story-03.jpg 1954-donald-duck-story-05.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-18.jpg 1962-carnival-04.jpg 1962-carnival-08.jpg Pencil draws Donald.jpg Tumblr ll88wtCBrG1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg OnVacation6.png OnVacation7.png DuckFliesCoop1.png DuckFliesCoop2.png DuckFliesCoop3.png Dd your life b&W.jpg Dd at home.jpg Donald surprise.jpg 10231404.jpg FourTales2.png 1960-amigos-2.jpg 1960-amigos-3.jpg 1961-insidedonald-02.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake hypnotizing Donald 1961-insidedonald-04.jpg 1960-thisis-02.jpg 1960-thisis-03.jpg 1960-thisis-08.jpg 1960-thisis-09.jpg 1960-thisis-10.jpg DD and LVD.jpg Donald.PNG|Donald makes a cameo appearance in ''Mars and Beyond YourHostDonaldDuck.jpg DDstory1.png|Donald with Walt Disney 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-02.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-04.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-05.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-07.jpg 1963-square-peg-in-round-hole-03.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-02.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-04.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-06.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-05.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-07.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-08.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-10.jpg 1957-your-host-donald-duck-11.jpg Donald applecore intro.jpg Applecore intro.jpg ''A Day in the Life of Donald Duck Donaldv2-31.jpg|Donald with his original voice Clarence Nash Dayinthelife2.jpg Dayinthelife3.jpg Dayinthelife4.jpg Dayinthelife5.jpg Dayinthelife6.jpg Dayinthelife7.jpg Aditlodd colorized.jpg DayInTheLifeColor.png 1956-journee-vie-donald-13.jpg 1956-journee-vie-donald-10.jpg 1956-journee-vie-donald-03.jpg 1956-journee-vie-donald-02.jpg Mickey Mouse Club MickeyMouseOpen-donald01.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald02.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald04.jpg Tumblr mdnagtJzoj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ma5ctpg1zn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald05.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald06.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald07.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald08.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald09.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald10.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-donald11.jpg DuckTales 471911-vlcsnap 01144.jpg 471912-vlcsnap_01145.jpg Donald&Scrooge01.jpg Donaldboys.jpg Admiral Grimmitz06.jpg Admiral Grimmitz01.jpg Donaldhug.jpg DonaldOffToNavy.jpg Donald-Cinnamon.jpg Donaldpicture.PNG 448799-vlcsnap 00003.jpg 448805-vlcsnap_00016.jpg 448806-vlcsnap_00019.jpg 448908-vlcsnap_00271.jpg 448910-vlcsnap_00273.jpg Donald Ducktales01.jpg Donald Ducktales02.jpg Donald Ducktales03.jpg Donald Ducktales04.jpg Donald Ducktales05.jpg Donald Ducktales06.jpg Donald Ducktales07.jpg Donald Ducktales08.jpg Donald Ducktales09.jpg Donald Ducktales10.jpg Donald Ducktales11.jpg ScroogeWithLaunchpadAndDonald.jpg|Donald with Launchpad and Scrooge DonaldScroogeLaunchpad.jpg Tumblr myutqjX2FN1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Donald on Webby's watch Cinnamon Teal11.png Quack Pack QuackPack.jpg Quackcast.jpg Donald,Huey, Dewey and Louie-QuackPack Intro.png Huey, Dewey and Louie03.png Villanova04.png Villanova03.png Villanova02.png Villanova19.png Villanova18.png Villanova17.png Villanova16.png Villanova15.png Villanova14.png Villanova13.png Villanova25.png Villanova24.png Villanova23.png Villanova39.png celqp 01.jpg Gator Aid Hot.jpg Gator Aid Hot2.jpg Gator AidAnger.jpg YoungerDonald.jpg|A de-aged Donald from "Can't Take a Yolk". BabyDonaldQuackPack.png|Donald as a toddler Yolk5.png|Donald as an infant King Donald Quack Pack.jpg|Donald in a king's outfit in the ''Quack Pack episode, Leader of the Quack NellyDonaldAngry.jpg NellyDonaldKing.jpg NellyDonaldFlat.jpg Daisy & DonaldQuackpack.png donaldquackpack01.png donaldquackpack02.png Yolk1.png Kent Powers17.png Kent Powers16.png Kent Powers15.png Kent Powers14.png Kent Powers13.png Kent Powers12.png Kent Powers10.png Kent Powers07.png Kent Powers06.png Kent Powers05.png Kent Powers04.png Quack Pack - Captain Donald Monster1.jpg|"Why, I ought ta ..." Quack Pack - Captain Donald Monster2.jpg Quack Pack - Captain Donald Devil.jpg SPTHGirl.jpg SPTHKiss.jpg SPTHGreeneyes.jpg Donnieangry.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Works lyonsmouseworks03.jpg|Donald in ''Mickey Mouse Works DonaldMMWIntro.jpg|Donald in the Mickey Mouse Works intro Mdg office.jpg Tumblr lud4rfOwCR1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lud4o6LVnQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Bombenstimmung angeln.JPG Bowling.JPG Organ1.jpg Failedfo.jpg Img3211.jpg Img3210.jpg Img3209.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-08.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-03.jpg Daisy thinks fish are gross.jpg Donald rowing for daisy.jpg Hkoygwpnmyrqm38s.jpg Daisys foot.jpg Maxresdefault1.jpg Donald is she going the right way.jpg Donald hide the fishing rod.jpg More-monologue-phantom-blot 4973057 GIFSoup.gif Daisy picture.jpg Cargang.jpg Donald's weirded out eyes.jpg Donald playing the harp.jpg Daisy embracing herself.jpg Maxresdefault3.jpg Donald and pete napping.jpg Music store donald mess.jpg Donald come on lets go.jpg Whistledon.jpg Daisypic.jpg Donalddaisyatpark.jpg Donald ride operator.jpg Donald’s Dinner Date.png|Donald’s Dinner Date Mickey and Donald.jpg|Mickey with Donald Donald’s Valentine Dollar.png|Donald’s Valentine Dollar File:Hypno-donald.png|Donald enticed by the thoughts of him owning Disney Donalds'Dynamite.jpg Donald rocket and nephews.jpg Donald Duck.PNG|Donald's Yearbook Photo Tumblr m3vngrjFwE1qhcrb0o1 500.jpg|Donald with a Mickey hand puppet Donald and Goofy Daisy.jpg 1999mikeymanias10503.jpg 1999mikeymanias21104.jpg Donald_w_Disney_princesses.png|Donald with the Disney Princesses Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy Phantom-rainbow-blot-color-blast 4973082 GIFSoup.gif Donald4-30.jpg 140910.jpg 148390.jpg 148428.jpg 0800251abec7fc0f4da9be6bd7a4d116UJyRKf4G.jpg 148437.jpg halloweenmickeydonald.jpg TwoDonalds.jpg 1999mikeymanias20902.jpg 2001tousenboites10701.jpg 1999mikeymanias10204.jpg 1999mikeymanias10104.jpg 1999mikeymanias20202.jpg 2001tousenboites10201.jpg DonaldAndTheBigNut.jpg BirdBrainedDonald.jpg 1999mikeymanias10402.jpg Tumblr m6nga0YCg31r3jmn6o1 500.png|Donald's crazy eyes Better say something mickey.jpg Paintfight.jpg Mmdd - midsummer night dream.jpg Tumblr mkp2psMQVS1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr lyc8lxuiNi1qfrosdo1 500.png Donald14.jpg|Donald's sailor hat twirling around Carwashers.jpg|Donald wearing Goofy's hat Tumblr m6ngw4M1vx1r3jmn6o1 500.png Goofheads.jpg Donald and mickey with the weasel lawyer.jpg Mickey donald and goofy at the police station.jpg Ajaxthegorillacameoinmickeymouseworks.jpg Ajaxthegorillaintvseriesmickeymouseworks.jpg Tumblr_lnfrcrJbYA1qhcrb0o1_500.gif ''House of Mouse SorcererDonald HoM.png|Donald attempts to mimic Sorcerer Mickey Donald and Captain Hook.png Mickeysmagicalchristmas-09.jpg|Donald attempting to mimic Mickey's debut appearance TheAngryVillagerPeople-HouseofMouse.png PeterPan&Donald-DonaldWantsToFly.png IMG 0399.PNG IMG 0401.PNG IMG 0403.PNG IMG 0404.PNG Doanldbabyhercules.jpg|Donald with baby Hercules Donaldnalasimba.jpg|Donald with Simba & Nala Dalmatiansdonald.jpg|Donald & the Dalmatian Puppies Donaldwart.jpg|donald with Arthur Pendragon Donald confronts Mortimer.png|Donald standing up against Mortimer Mouse Donald Goose.png|Donald's Goose Family Reunion Donald tries to scare the Queen.png|Donald tries to scare the Queen ... but he fails.png|...but he fails Donald_scares.png|Donald scares ...but Beast bites back.png|...but Beast bites back and_Donald_runs.png|and Donald runs Donaldmeat.jpg Maddon.jpg Whew.jpg Ooo.jpg Awww moment.jpg Groupmadatdonald.jpg Group relieved.jpg Group.jpg Doncartoon.jpg Chasingdonald.jpg Mickdongoof.jpg UUGH!.png|Donald tastes the poisoned apple pie Donald sports.jpg Teddy Bear For Ducks.png|Awwww Donald and Hercules.jpg|Donald with Hercules in the sports stadium. Donald and Hermes.jpg|Donald with the god Hermes. Donald and Mulan.jpg|Donald with Mulan. Donald getting chased.jpg|Donald getting chased by Nessus. MushuvsdonaldHOM.jpg|Donald Duck with Mushu from Mulan at the House of Mouse Donald Duck dresses up like Buzz.png|Donald dressed as Buzz Lightyear DonaldWoody.png|Donald as Woody Donald Buzz.jpg|Donald as Buzz Lightyear DonaldLGM.png|Donald as a Little Green Man DonaldAnt.png|Donald as Flik Dennis the duck.jpg Donald and Bird.jpg Donald wants to fly.png Wants to Fly.jpg House of Duck.png DonaldBacchusJacchus.png DonaldTimothyDumbo.png Dinner.jpg Alliance.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-07-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-11-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-10-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-03-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-01-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-12-00.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-16-03.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-14-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-09-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-05-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-P3.jpg 640px-Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9 51 18 PM.png 1000px-Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9 51 18 PM.png 1000px-Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9 50 53 PM.png 1000px-Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 9 49 25 PM.png 1000px-Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 10 18 29 PM.png Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickeyuj2.jpg|Donald in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse PlutosTale - King Donald and Queen Daisy.jpg|Donald as a King and Daisy as a Queen in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse PlutosTale - King Donald.jpg|Donald as a king in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Cowboy Donald.jpg|Donald as a cowboy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 548px-GoofyBabysitter - Donald Duckling.jpg|Donald as a baby duckling in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode Goofy Babysitter. Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.png Donald Duck - Minnie-rella.png MMCH tent.jpg Mickey mouse clubhouse pilot.jpg|Donald and his friends in the pilot episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MMC_402_DONALDJR_EPISODE_642c2564-d04b-4a5a-bba3-4f8dcf9ea543_10011994_220x124.jpg ''Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) Donald Duck.jpg|Donald in the 2013 series DonaldIcon.jpg Disney channel 2013 mickey mouse.jpg No Service (74).jpg|Donald wearing Mickey's clothes in the ''Mickey Mouse short "No Service" 131597_0235_ful.jpg Md&g diner.jpg Mickey-Mouse-0.jpg|Donald naked, much to Mickey's delight No Service (34).jpg No Service (94).jpg No Service (109).jpg No Service (113).jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 26.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 3.jpg Goofy melting.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 10.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 11.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 9.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 8.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 16.jpg 48373673.jpg Look of panic by swarlock64-d6ef52v.jpg Md&gpotatoland.jpg Potatolandopening.png 941839 10151795593555954 2123055747 n.jpg Potatoland.jpg Potatoland1.png Potatoland2.png Tumblr mz8pqddIUL1s2wio8o1 500.gif 1532075 10152106379309277 1067848265 n.jpg M&D wild take.jpg Flipperboobootosis.jpg Reharmonize.png Adorable couple 10.jpg Adorable couple 9.jpg Adorable couple 7.jpg Adorable couple 4.jpg Stayin' Cool (10).PNG Tumblr n2i2gwqIAi1qbrdf3o4 r1 500.gif Tumblr n2i2gwqIAi1qbrdf3o2 r1 500.gif Tumblr n2i2gwqIAi1qbrdf3o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr n5mockHgxS1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5mofxvuQa1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5moemhrpZ1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Excited goofy.jpg Donald-duck-animated-short-down-the-hatch.jpg 1403380419046.jpg Tumblr_n92tvif9U51r3jmn6o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n92tx5sHyp1r3jmn6o1_1280.jpg Feba20a5ccef4683ad7c750a8ae97a73.jpg CaptainDonald6.png CaptainDonald4.png CaptainDonald3.png CaptainDonald1.png No.png Flipperbooboo.png CaptainDonaldScreen5.jpg CaptainDonaldScreen4.jpg CaptainDonaldScreen1.jpg CaptainDonald1.jpg Donald-Duck-Rage.jpg 2014-mickeyS2-07.jpg 2014-mickeyS2-05.jpg Other shows IASW Donald, Jose.png|Donald with Jose Carioca in It's a Small World: The Animated Series. Song-DisneyAfternoonTheme.jpg|Donald tries to steal the spotlight in The Disney Afternoon opening sequence. Duck.png|A painting of Donald is seen in one episode of Goof Troop BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Donald in his guest spot on Bonkers Donald Bonkers.jpg Donald-duck-presents-tv-intro-2.jpg|Donald's TV turning into a present during Donald Duck Presents Miscellaneous 10498959 1.jpg|A stylized Donald and Pete in a 1950s car commercial Com magix.jpg|Commercial for Mickey's Magix cereal 118976699 640.jpg Mickeys magix 2.jpg Mickeys magix.jpg 0297.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Saludos Amigos galleries Category:The Three Caballeros galleries Category:Fantasia galleries Category:Fun and Fancy Free galleries Category:Melody Time galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries